1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lifting devices and, more particularly, to a cargo loading and carrying device for use on a motor vehicle roof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many times in busy society, individuals desire to take large sized items with them as they travel in their motor vehicle. These items include canoes and other cargo. Individuals who own trucks can often place the items in the bed of the vehicle. For automobile owners, however, it is often necessary to place items on the roof of the motor vehicle in order to transport them safely, efficiently, and cost effectively.
There are several problems inherent in placing items on the roof of a motor vehicle. First, lifting the item onto the roof requires significant physical strength, not often possessed by the average individual, not to mention the elderly, young and infirm. Second, shorter individuals find it difficult to maneuver the item onto the roof. Third, the item may scratch the paint on the roof. Fourth, the item is difficult to secure in place on the roof. The resulting risk of injury to the motor vehicle, cargo and other cars on the road is raised when the cargo cannot be fastened securely to the roof. Fifth, dismounting the item from the roof is difficult. Sixth, the securement device used is often bolted to the roof, causing permanent damage to the roof and requiring that the device be permanently secured to the roof. This creates a continuous eyesore to many individuals who do not wish the securement device to be constantly on the roof. Seventh, removing the securement means is often a time consuming and difficult process. Eighth, the devices are often complicated, with many moving parts, each of which is subject to structural integrity failure with repeated use.
Devices in the previous art attempt to address these problems in various ways, as numerous attempts have been made to correct for the foregoing drawbacks to roof top cargo transport.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,472, issued in the name of Bamber, discloses a cartop hoist and carrier apparatus having a crane rotatably mounted to a frame that is adapted to be secured to the top of an automotive vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,147, issued in the name of Kucharczyk et al., discloses a hoist apparatus used for transferring goods into and from a cargo compartment of a trailer or the like, consisting of a vertical I-beam, rollers and cables.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,485, issued in the name of Edgerton, discloses a vehicle-top loader comprised of a carriage that rests on a vehicle-top rack and moves across the rack and pivots downward to a slant position alongside the vehicle to facilitate loading and unloading of cargo from the roof.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,759, issued in the name of Spurgeon, discloses a motor vehicle top carrier that loads cargo from the side using a wheel and pulley mechanism. Other devices that load cargo onto a motor vehicle roof from the side include U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,893, issued in the name of Heflin and U.S. Pat. No. 2,849,135, issued in the name of Embler.
Other devices utilizing cable hoisting mechanisms include U.S. Pat. No. 3,215,294, issued in the name of Salamin and U.S. Pat. No. 3,139,203, issued in the name of Borger. U.S. Pat. No. Des. D278,172, discloses an auto roof hoist bar to be used with a cargo hoisting system for an automobile roof.
Some devices are specifically designed to load and transport specific objects on the roof of a motor vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,282, issued in the name of Mottino, discloses a device for loading, unloading and carrying a bicycle in an upright position on a motor vehicle roof, comprised a shaped tube having its base pivotally connected to a support fastened to a carrier rial.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,218, issued in the name of Carter, discloses a wheelchair transportation device, comprised of supporting base mounted to the roof with an overlying frame rotatably mounted to the base above the driver's position. The frame is biased to rotate outwardly of the motor vehicle and a cable is used to raise the wheelchair.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,110, issued in the name of Roberts, discloses a boat loading and unloading device comprised of a moveable frame, mounted inside of a fixed frame on the top of a vehicle. Davit-like structures which connect to a rod having pulley and line means provide the hoisting means.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention. Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an apparatus and method which overcomes the problems cited above.